Breaking Through the Barrier
by Sophia Rosalie Gibbs
Summary: Neji and Tenten romantic fanfic! Read to find out more!
1. Missions

Chapter 1: Missions..

"Tenten! Wake up sleepy! Don't want to be late do you?" my mom called, breaking me out of my peaceful sleep. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yawned as I went into my closet to find a fresh outfit. I got dressed and remembered what today was. _Yes! Today I have a mission! With Neji!!_ I smiled happily and practically skipped to the gate of Konoha to meet up with my group.

I got to the gate and saw Neji waiting there, being the first like always. "Hello, Tenten." He said almost smiling, his pale eyes shining in the morning sun. "Good morning, Neji." I said smiling, because i couldn't help but smile. We soon heard a loud noise and immediately I knew who it was. _Ugh, it's Gai-sensei and Rock lee. Will they ever grow up?_ Just like I thought, they came down the road, probably blabbing about the stupid springtime of youth thing they got implanted on their brains.

"Heeelllooooo group!" Gai bellowed, making me and Neji wince. "Good morning, Tenten. Neji." Lee said warmly to us, probably just glad to be with his hero. _He is so weird.._ I saw Neji start walking out of the gate behind Lee and Gai, so I followed along. _Why do I zone out so much?_

We soon headed into the forest, heading towards the Sand village to help with things around the village. I looked ahead of me to see Neji, gracefully dashing across the tree limbs. _If I don't concentrate, I'll hit one of those tree limbs!_ The guys casually talked, and I as usual, said nothing because first of all, I'm a girl, and secondly, I don't want to say something stupid in front of Neji.

"How are you doing back there Tenten?" Neji said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm fine.." I mumbled. "Good! We need to get to the Sand village in two days!" Gai called to us. "No sensei! Let's make it one day!" Lee said, joining in. "Go on as much as you like. It will take us three days, no matter what your goals are." Neji sighed making me laugh. _He's so smart!_

I saw the beautiful sunset through the trees and smiled. _What a per-_ soon, my stomach started grumbling very loudly. _Great! This is so embarrassing! _ _I hope Neji didn't hear! _I heard Neji chuckle and I knew for sure that he did hear it. "I think someone's stomach decided for us that is was time to stop and eat." he said, trying to make it sound so casual.

We found a quiet patch of grass and we sat down. I picked a quiet spot away from Lee and Gai and began to eat. Neji said nothing to me and sat down across from me, telling them that we didn't want anything to do with them. Neji began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, confused. "Look." He showed me that we were both eating the same thing. I laughed, getting it now. Laughing with Neji was so easy for me!

"Hinata made mine. Who made yours?" he asked as we finished. I blushed. "I did, actually." "Well, I .. like a girl who cooks." he stammered, moving away from me. I was stunned._ Did he just say what I think he said? Eeep!_

**AN:** I know, not so much interesting stuff. It get better later on, i promise! Please, please review!!


	2. Bad feeling

Chapter 2: On the verge/ a bad feeling

We kept on traveling to our destination after we had finished eating. What Neji had said earlier kept replaying in my brain. Neji was unusually quiet the rest of the day, probably thinking about what he said,too. _Awww! He's so cute!_ It soon got very dark and Gai finally decided to set up camp.

I found a comfy looking spot near the fire that Lee had made and spread out my tent. "Tenten?" Neji asked as he came over to where I was sitting. "Yes?" I gulped. "Do you.. um, need help setting up your tent?" he stammered. I smiled at him. "Sure."I said, trying to act casually friendly, while inside I was so flipped out.

He I held the tent down while he put the pegs that held the tent in place. A corner of the tent moved eerily by itself and I screamed and jumped into Neji's arms. I soon realized that his face was barely an inch away from mine. Lee soon rushed over to see what the problem was. "Tenten just.. got a bit spooked." Neji said, looking for a place to look other than me. _I was THIS close to kissing Neji! Next time, Lee, I''l take away your so called springtime of youth!_ I let out a heavy sigh as Neji walked away. I went into my tent, falling asleep thinking that the night couldn't get any worse.

"Tenten, time to wake up." Neji called from outside my tent. "I'm up!" I yawned as I was about to get out of the tent. I realized there were guys outside and that it wasn't the best idea to go out there in my sleepwear. I pulled on a clean outfit and got out of the tent. "Morning Tenten." Lee said , handing me a plate of food. "Thank you." I said, taking the plate. I found a spot near the fire, across the fire, since it was still cold out. Neji sat across from me, concentrating on the fire. I was about to say something, but Gai jumped out of a tree before I could open my mouth. "What a great morning people!" he bellowed.

"Speak for yourself.." I mumbled under my breath as I finished my breakfast. I got up and handed my plate back to Lee and began to undo my tent. _Stupid thing caused me so many problems!!_ I packed up and headed over to Neji. "Neji?" I asked, trying to find something to say. "Hm? What is it Tenten?" He said, turning towards me. "I'm, um, sorry about last night." I said, turning away embarrassed. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it." he said, squeezing my shoulder. _Yes! Everything was better! _ "You worry too much, Tenten." he joked as Gai started his whole 'let's make it there in 2 days' theme again. We sighed at the same time, which made us laugh. We started traveling again. What an awesome way to start off the day!

Just before the sun went down, we got to the edge of the forest, where the desert started. "Told you that we'd be here in two days!" Gai said happily. "Not yet, sensei. It will be one more day until we get to the village. Neji said calmly. Soon, we saw a small object coming towards us from the desert. The object soon came into view and it was a little dog. It came towards us and stop at Gai's feet.

"Yo, Gai." The little dog said. "Pakkun! Why did Kakashi send you here?" Gai said, patting him on the head. "Lots of trouble in the sand village. Gaara's been kidnapped and Kankuro's been poisoned. Luckily, Temari was safe at home while this happened. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto are here looking for Gaara. _Poor Temari._ "Will Kankuro be okay?" I asked. "Yes, Sakura got there to treat him just in time.. or else.." I nodded, getting the picture. "What about the others?" Lee asked. "The others from the village are fine. Now, you should worry about yourselves. Set up camp and rest because you'll need it."

Gai nodded. "You heard him. Set up camp!" We obeyed and Neji pulled his tent closer to mine. He had a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I just have a bad feeling about his." I realized that I did too. "Me too." I said as we went into our tents, sleep falling fast on me.


	3. Break through

Chapter 3: Breaking through

"Tenten, hey Tenten. Wake up." I heard Neji whisper, breaking me out of my sleep. "What is it?" I whispered. "Can you come with me to get some wood? The fire's about to die out." I yawned and whispered back, "Can you wait a sec? I have to get dressed." "No problem." was his response.

I got dressed and headed out of my tent. It was still dark out, but I could feel that the sun would come out soon. It was hard to see, but I could sort of make out Neji's figure. I headed towards him and he grabbed my hand. "So that we don't get lost." he whispered as he led me along. I gulped and replied, "Good idea." He led me a little way into the forest. I felt the wood crunch under my feet. I started to gather some wood, but Neji grabbed the wood from me and said, "No, Tenten. Let me do it." I shrugged. "Are you sure?" "I'm sure."

Soon, we had a pretty good pile of wood. Neji grabbed my hand again and used his other hand to grab the wood. We walked out of the forest and he dropped the wood. "You okay Neji? Something the matter?" I asked because Neji never drops anything. He just looked at me and pulled me in for a hug. "Just be careful today, okay Tenten? Be safe for me." he whispered in my ear. "I will..' I said, not completely sure of what he meant.  
We let go and he smiled at me. This was a breakthrough because Neji never shows what he really feels. I smiled back as he intertwined his fingers with mine. We both grabbed a pile of wood and headed back to camp where Lee and Gai were waiting. "Where were you two?" Gai interrogated us. "Tenten woke up because the fire was dying out. She woke me up to come with her to get some more firewood and as protection, just in case." Neji lied, showing Gai the wood that he collected.

"Hmm.." Gai, said pondering. Soon, he smiled. "Great teamwork! Way to use that springtime of youth!" Neji smiled at me and I smiled back. _Yay! Neji actually cares for me!! _

Neji was a gentleman all morning. He came and put my tent back, and even carried my bag for me. Lee looked at me telling me to explain. I shrugged, acting like I didn't know. But deep in my heart, I had a feeling that Neji loved me back all along.


	4. Death?

Chapter 4: Death?

Pakkun met up with us as soon as the sun rose."Ready?" he asked us, eager to begin. "Yes!" Gai said boldly. Neji gave me a worried look, but I shrugged it off. I did have a feeling deep in my stomach that told me that he was right.

We ran off to the right side of the desert. The sand was calm beneath my feet. "We need to hurry! We have to get to Kakashi before it's too late!" Pakkun called to us as he took the lead. We ran until we got to a rocky crevasse.

Neji stopped and used his Byakugun. "I sense an enormous amount of chakra coming from behind that boulder!' he said, pointing to our right. A chuckle rose from the boulder. "My,my. You're better than I thought, but no better than me." A blue fish looking man said, coming out from behind the boulder. The man had the appearance of a shark and his band said that he was from the land of Water.

"Kisame,a member of the Atsuki." Gai said, introducing the guy. Kisame sneered. "so you remember me from that battle Gai." Kisame did a sign with his hand, and soon water came out of his fingertips. "How did he do that?!" I thought out loud. "Tenten get up on a high surface, NOW!!" Neji ordered, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I jumped onto a high boulder to my left. I looked over and Kisame did a different hand sign, but what was it? I felt someone behind me. I turned around and faced another Kisame. He gave me an evil grin and formed a large, water-like bubble and captured me in it. "Tenten!" I heard Neji yell.

I glanced around and realized that Neji and Lee were in the same bubbles like mine. I tried breathing, but the bubble pushed tighter around me. "NEJI!" I screamed, but that was a bad idea. It just kept pushing tighter and tighter around me.

I saw Kisame and Gai fighting, but could the fight end before it was too late? I sat there, the tears forming in my eyes. _Was I going to die? _ Unconsciousness falling on me like rain drops fall out of a cloud. I'm about to close my eyes and die, when I hear a loud bursting noise.

I look around with the last of my strength and see Neji was out of his bubble. I was so happy to see him alive. He beat up the clones with his awesome 64 palm technique, breaking Lee out of his bubble. Lee came over to my clone and kicked him, and the bubble around me burst.

I felt myself falling into someone's arms. "Are you okay?" Neji asked me, making me realized that I fell into his arms. "Yeah, thanks a lot Neji." I said, snuggling into his chest, glad to be alive. I looked up at Neji "Is everyone else ok?" Yes, everyone fine. You're fine." He whispered, snuggling me closer.

Gai came over to us. "Is Tenten okay?" he asked, coming towards us. He peered at me and smiled. "Yes, I think she is. Let's see if she can walk." he said, answering his own question. Neji nodded and helped me up to my feet. I tried to walk, but I wobbled uneasily and fell onto Neji.

"She's too weak. We should let her rest. Until she's better, I'll carry her on my back." Neji said, handing my stuff to Lee. Gai smiled knowingly. Neji sat me down and turned his back towards me. I wrapped me arms weakly around his neck He held my legs and we got up. _He's so warm and comfy!_ They started walking again and i felt so tired. "If you want, you can place your head on my shoulder." Neji whispered to me. I did as he said and fell asleep on the person I loved.

**AN**: So how was this chapter? I got this chapter from an episode from the Shippuden series, but I tweaked it. I do not own Naruto, if i failed to mention it earlier. Please review if you want me to write more! That's the only way I know you like my story!


	5. Pain

Chapter 5: Pain

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. "Neji?" I murmured, not sure if what had happened was a dream."Tenten are you awake? I'm here." Neji called. _It wasn't a dream after all!_

I let out a yawn, but then stopped. There was this sharp pain in my chest. "Tenten are you okay?" Neji asked, sounding worried. "Yeah, don't worry." I said, not sure myself. _It was probably just a muscle spasm or something. Stop worrying Tenten!!_ Neji let out a relieved sigh. "Good, I was worried about you." I snuggled into his shoulder, a sign that he shouldn't worry.

"Is she okay?" Lee asked, realizing that I was awake. "Yeah." Neji said, trying not to worry Lee let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I hoped that no one would be hurt on this mission."

We stopped and I saw that we made it to a river. "Kakashi's right over there!" Pakkun said, encouraging us. "Come on team! Springtime of youth!" Gai cheered. "Ya!" Lee said, joining in. _Ugh, not again! Will they ever quit?_

Neji kept walking, like he didn't have me on his back. We walked on the bank of the river until we saw Kakashi, Sakura, and a tall yellow haired boy. _Could that be.. Naruto? _"Kakashi!" Gai called as he walked on the water over to where Kakashi was standing.

"You're finally here." Kakashi said as we got to him. "Long time no see Naruto!" Lee greeted the boy. _I was right! It is Naruto._ I sighed, and felt that sharp pain again. "Hey Bushy Brows, Neji.. Tenten?! Is she okay?" Naruto asked, noticing me on Neji's back. "I'm not sure. Sakura, could you look at her?" Neji said.

Sakura nodded. "Lets go over to the bank. You guys call us if you need us, okay?" "Got it Sakura!" Lee said, beaming. I felt us move towards the bank. OW! The pain was getting worse by the second. We were finally on the bank.

"OWWW1" I screamed, my breathing becoming gasping. "Tenten! Neji put her down!" Sakura yelled. "Alright! Tenten stay with me!!" Neji called as I felt my head land softly on the sand. "OWWWW!" I screamed as the pain got worse.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, do you see Neji's hand? Put it where you feel the pain coming from!" Sakura commanded. I opened my eyes to see Neji's worried face, his hand outstretched towards me. Weakly, I clasp his hand and put it on my heart.

"Oh no! This is bad! I know what's wrong!" Sakura said sadly. "What is it?" Neji pleaded. "She's poisoned, but not by any poison. It's a deadliest type of poison; clear and usually found in water. It works in about a day by speeding up the beating of the heart and eventually makes it stop from pressure. Oh no! How long ago did she start having symptoms?!" Sakura demanded. "This morning.." Neji said in a dead tone. "We have to get her to the sand village pronto! We don't have a lot of time. Pick her up NOW!" I heard Neji mumble something and pick me up. "OWWW!" I screamed and then I blacked out.


	6. change

Chapter 6:Change of Plans

I woke up in a large room with faces all around me. "Tenten!" Gai and Lee called at the same time. I looked around the room and I didn't see Neji. "Where's Neji?" I asked. "He was..um,everyone? Could you leave me and Tenten alone for a while? If you see Neji, send him in." Sakura said, nodding toward the group.

"Sure thing Sakura! Let's go!" Lee called, giving Sakura a warm smile. Everyone nodded understandingly and left the room. "What I was saying before Tenten, was that you just blacked out and Neji was yelling your name. Poor Neji thought you were dead. We made it to the Sand village just in time and I rushed you to a treatment room. Neji was there the whole time, holding you down as I did the treatment. If we had waited any longer, you would.." Sakura stopped, and I knew what she meant. Dead. I could have been dead.

We heard footsteps across the floor and they soon stopped. "Sakura? How is she?" Neji asked as he stepped into the room. "She's alive,barely. She wants to see you. I'll be back later to check on you, Tenten."

Sakura left the room and Neji rushed over to my bedside. "Oh Neji! I'm so sorry!" I cried, hugging him. "Sorry?! Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't act quick enough. You could have died! Do you know what I was feeling then?" "No, but it's all better now. I'm alive and here with you." I winced from some pain, worrying Neji. "Tenten?" Neji asked.

"It's okay. The pain isn't as bad as before. Please don't worry." I said holding on to Neji. Neji was so sad. "I was so close to losing you! I can't lose you." He cried, holding me close. "You were the one who saved me." I whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "What happened in the forest showed me that you cared for me. I thought that I was just a pest in your eyes If you hadn't been so sweet to me, dying wouldn't have been a difference. I would have been alone either way."

The tear began rolling down my face. "Tenten,you have never be a pest in my eyes. I was always just scared to ask you if you liked me. I know now that I shouldn't have been scared." "Thanks Neji. Thanks for saving me." "No,Tenten. Thank you for living." Neji whispered in my ear. I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "That was for the piggy-back ride. It was so warm and comfortable, I couldn't have asked for anything better." "No problem. I'll do it anytime for you." Neji said, opening up to me for the first time.


	7. Girl talk

Chapter 7: Girl Pep Talk

"Everything okay in here?" Sakura asked from the doorway. "Yep.." I replied, still holding onto Neji. "That's good. The anti-venom is brewing right now. I just wanted to see how you were feeling." She said in a happier tone of voice. "Much better." I said, warm and happy.

Sakura laughed. "Neji, Gai said that you could stay as long as you want. They found Gaara, but they won't be back for a couple of days. Take your time, because Gai that your new mission is to take Tenten home after we're 100 sure that the poison is out of her system. Got that?" Sakura said as she left the room.

Neji laughed and messed with my hair. "I can't believe that he gave me such a hard mission!" I laughed. "You're such a goof, Neji!" He started laughing,too. "So you agree!" Yes! True love conquers all!

Sakura walked into the room carrying a tray. Behind her, a girl with blond hair and a pale complexion followed. "Temari!" I cried, glad to see her. "Hey!" Temari said as she walked over to me. Neji let go of me and told me that he was going to get us something to eat. "Have fun!" he called as he headed out of the door.

"Aww!!" Sakura and Temari said at the same time. "Guys!" I said, blushing. "You guys are so cute!" Sakura cooed. "Good job!" Temari said, giving me a thumbs up. I laughed. "Same for you and Lee!" Sakura blushed, while Temari nodded and laughed.

"How about you and Shikamaru?" I asked, turning to Temari. She blushed and shrugged. "Nothing! He's so troublesome!" We erupted in laughter at her using his word. Me and Sakura looked at each other. "Sure, whatever you say Temari.." Sakura teased.

Neji walked into the room at that moment. Temari and Sakura said goodbye and left. Sakura turned to Neji before she left. "Before I forget, will you remember to give Tenten the anti-venom that's in that pot? Make sure to drink a full cup!" Sakura said, being serious.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Neji, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Do I even want to know what happened?" He asked. I smiled. "Nope!"


	8. Love

Chapter 8: Love

Neji sat down beside me and we had dinner together. I looked down and realized that we were eating the same thing again. "We're eating the same thing again, Neji!" I said,laughing. "Well as they say, true minds think alike. Plus, I though you liked eating the same things I did!" Neji chuckled. I nodded. "I do!"

I finished my dinner and smiled at Neji. "Thanks for dinner, Neji." He looked me in the eye. "When you get out of the hospital, I'll take you on a real date, if you'll go out with me." I froze. Did Neji just ask me out?! He did! "Of course!!" I squealed, giving him a hug. "Great!" He replied, his eyes shining.

A shadow fell across and the air was getting colder. "It's getting late. Before I go, drink your anti-venom." Neji said, pouring me a cup of it. He handed it to me and I gulped it down. It wasn't the best tasting thing, but it was for my health.

"I'll be back in the morning. You need as much sleep as you can get. Good night, Tenten." Neji finished and kissed me on the top of my head. "Night Neji.." I murmured as I snuggled into bed.

Neji left the room and I let out a small squeal. Neji did love me! I fell asleep, heaven seeming so close.

AN: Short chapter, sorry! Please review!


End file.
